


Gather You Up

by januaried



Category: Superman (movies)
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januaried/pseuds/januaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like a dream to him.  A Porn Battle IX entry.  Prompts: tired, warmth, protect. [photomanipulation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather You Up




End file.
